Truth Hurts
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Hurt, betrayed and angry, Kagome becomes leader of a powerful gang. What happens when their number one enemy just happens to be someone else's enemy too? SesshyKag GANG fanfic, rated for: violence, swearing,future lemons


I know yet another story for me to update. I just want to say I have given up on youkai no kokoro and will be deleting it later. If anyone wants to continue where I left off, let me know and I'll give you permission. Anyways I've had the idea for a gang fic for years and I decided to try one for myself. After all the first fanfic I every read was a gang fic so here I go. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Truth Hurts**

The club music pounded as people danced their hearts out. Kagome Higurashi was one of them. She was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with one of her best friends Sango. They moved their hips to the sound of the music as if it were a forgotten dance between the two of them. All eyes were on them. As the song ended a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" came a voice behind Kagome. She turned around and saw the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on. He had silver hair much like her boyfriend Inuyasha and he had the same eyes. The only difference was that he had stripes tattooed on his cheeks and wrists.

"Um, I can't." she stumbled. "My boyfriend is waiting for me over in the VIP section. Raincheak?" This of course was a lie. Inuyasha hadn't been seen all night. But she wasn't the type of girl to dance with another guy while she had a boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend was never around anymore.

He nodded and walked away. Sango made her presence known "Damn he was FINE." She squealed. Sango was the kind of girl who would always speak her mind. They had grown up together and had been best of friends ever since first grade. Sango also had a violent streak and wasn't someone to be messed with.

Kagome giggled and saw a man with purple hair ask Sango to dance. Kagome got the hint and went over to the VIP section and sat down. She was now currently sitting in the VIP section of the gang's club. They were one of the most wanted gangs in modern Japan. They were the Dragons and Inuyasha was their leader. She was eighteen and couldn't get the dragon tattoo until she was 19. To get the tattoo would mean that you were an official member of the dragons and Kagome only had 2 months until she was old enough.

She ordered a dry martini and let the alcohol slide down her throght. She usually never had more then a couple drinks because she was the type of girl that was the safe driver. Sometimes she had to drive Inuyasha home because he got drunk.

Kagome sighed. . She was thinking about how he used to always comeback at midnight to watch a movie with her but now he didn't show up until after dawn or later. Kagome had started to wonder if there was another woman in his life that she didn't know about.

"Kagome!" bellowed Inuyasha, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha!" she smiled.

"I called you like three times," he said as he held out his hand to her. "Come on I want to show you something."

Kagome brightened up a little bit at the prospect of going somewhere with her boyfriend. Maybe he had a surprise for her to make up for their lack of time together. A romantic dinner perhaps. He took his hand and he pulled her up off the chair and led her to a door with the label 'Roof' on it. He opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Kagome smiled. He was being so gentlemanly.

Kagome walked up the stairs followed by Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha closed the door, there was a BANG followed by blinding pain in Kagome's leg. She went down screaming and clutched her wounded leg. She looked around and saw a female figure standing in the shadows wielding a gun. Kagome was about to reach for her own gun when a hand snatched it out of her holster. She turned around and saw Inuyasha pointing her own gun at her.

"Well done Inuyasha," said the female voice as she stepped out of the shadows. A tall black haired woman with cold eyes looked down at Kagome. It was Inuyasha's ex girlfriend Kikyo. "You honestly didn't think that he would be satisfied with YOU now hmm?" she said with a wink to Inuyasha.

"Couldn't have said it better my love." Inuyasha said as he went over to Kikyo and held her waist from behind Inuyasha placed kisses all over Kikyo's neck while Kikyo smiled in triumph at Kagome who was in tears.

"Why?" was all the heartbroken Kagome could muster.

Inuyasha stopped kissing Kikyo's neck and shot Kagome in both arms. Kagome screamed to the heavens and struggled to remain conscious. "Because you are weak and pathetic. Kikyo is beautiful and strong, just what I need. I've been dating Kikyo for a year now and you were too stupid to even see that."

"Any last words?" Sneered Kikyo

"Ya, burn in hell!" Kagome spat at them both

"You first." Kikyo said as she shot Kagome in the shoulder. The last thing Kagome saw was two shadows running away and looking up to see a flash of silver hair.

SD: YIKES! How's that for a start? I plan on actually updating this fanfic very often. I have so many ideas to put into this thing. I know I tend to write chapters short but I try and get in as much plot as I can but still leave u with a cliffie. I'll have a lot of time to update this story because I have another two weeks at the trailer after this. Save me! No flames. –Takes out laser gun and points it at fans- REVIEW!


End file.
